


Day eight: Hate/Anger Sex

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Spoilers, ZEVI, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompt used: Hate/Anger sex. Eren x Levi x ZekeMANGA SPOILER WARNING





	Day eight: Hate/Anger Sex

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS. IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE ON THE MANGA- DO NOT READ!
> 
> Dubious consent.

Levi was against this plan. He was against this plan on every conceivable fucking level. Asking him to work with his self-proclaimed arch nemesis was  _ off the fucking table.  _ So how the fuck was he sitting in a room with Zeke and Eren Jaeger right now? That would be the latter’s fault. Levi narrowed his plentiful glares onto his ex-subordinate and ex-friend. Silver eyes stared like daggers at the long-haired male, willing him to combust into a fiery tornado of pain. It wouldn’t magically happen, but he could dream. “…I guess I’ll start.” The victim of these terrifying looks spoke, standing and shuffling with confident grace. That pissed Levi off too, when did the stuttering, terrified brat turn into such a confident monster? Levi stayed silent, arms crossed and eyes fierce. Hanji was the one who convinced him not to kill Zeke the moment he laid eyes on the old bastard. “Captain, this is for the good of everyone. For the good of-“

 

“Shut the fuck up. You’re wasting my goddamn time.” Levi snapped, standing and walking to the desk, skimming his hand along it.  _ This is Erwin’s old desk. _

 

“Levi, I’m sure you still hold ill feelings towards me. I don’t blame you for that, but this isn’t the time for anger and vengeance.” Zeke calmly spoke, eyes calculating. That fucking calculating look, it almost reminds Levi of…

 

“Don’t fucking speak to me like you’re some wise man. You’re a fucking monster, both of you.” Levi snarled, eyes full of hatred and pain, of anger. But also, a hidden sadness, loss.

 

“And you aren’t?” Zeke asked, tilting his head. Levi gritted his teeth, fists clenched. “I suppose a lot of this anger buds from killing your precious Commander. He was a noble man, he knew his life held less worth than the good of humanity.”

 

“Don’t you dare fucking talk about Erwin, you worthless piece of shit!” Levi yelled, stomping angrily over to the sitting man, bunching his shirt in a death grip. “Erwin was twice the man you could ever be.” He hissed.

 

“Levi! That’s enough. Talk about Commander Erwin all you want, but he would understand.” Eren spoke from behind him. With lightning speed known to Levi, he whipped around and delivered a harsh punch right to Eren’s face.

 

“ _ Would he?  _ Erwin wouldn’t understand betraying the Survey Corps. He wouldn’t understand working with someone who  _ killed our comrades. _ ” Levi whispered menacingly soft. Eren wiped the blood from his nose, those once inspired and innocent green eyes full of unknown danger.

 

“Your personal feelings for Erwin are blinding you. Was he  _ that good _ Levi? Was he a hell of a lover?” Eren asked, head tilted and a little smirk on his face. The pure rage that swept over Levi couldn’t be described. He wasn’t sure he’d felt it since the loss of Isabel and Farlan. He lashed out to hopefully strangle the fucking brunette, but was hastily shoved to the ground, a full-bodies weight pressing down onto his back. A snarl of fury escaped his mouth, thrashing until his arm was pulled at a painful angle, drawing a hiss instead.

 

“Eren is right. Personal feelings are having a multitude of effects on you. Your reaction time is slow. Your head isn’t clear. Is this the truth, oh brave Captain Ackerman? Was Erwin Smith a lover?” Zeke asked, not quite taunting- but the indication was there. “Did he hold you down and fuck your muscular body? Did you let him? Or did he earn your submission?” Zeke lowered himself to Levi’s ear, breathing hotly. The raven’s cheeks lit up, how long since he’d been manhandled? Years.

 

“Get the fuck off me.” Levi growled, eyes glaring with pure rage at Eren, who stood watching almost…amused.

 

“I wouldn’t have expected it, Captain. But I suppose you have looked at me differently since I’ve grown.” Eren commented, almost looking smug. Zeke released Levi, skimming a hand down the Captain’s lithe body to grope over his ass. With speed and force, Levi had the tables turned- Zeke shoved onto his back, a pale hand wrapped around his throat and squeezing with determination. Even so, Levi straddled the man’s body, maybe not intending to or…maybe he was more interested than he let on. Zeke’s face stayed calm, but his hips jerked up to grind against Levi where he sat. The smaller man felt a hardened length brush against him, and glared darker.

 

“You’re both sick, fucking pigs.” He snarled, finally releasing the throat held captive, Zeke sucking in a much-needed breath. Levi stood, storming to the door. A tan hand slammed the door shut once he attempted to open it, shoving Levi to the wall afterwards.

 

“For years you stood above me, telling me decisions were  _ mine to make.  _ I’m making a decision, if you don’t like it, then deal with it.” Eren growled in Levi’s ear, pinning his smaller frame to the door with his body. Levi’s blood pumped hotter, body waking after so long a rest. “Above me metaphorically, since you’ve never been tall, that is.” Eren dared to add, chuckling a bit.

 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve, you brat. Do I need to kick your ass again?” Levi snarled, reaching behind him to tug brunette hair  _ hard, _ to bring out a hiss from the taller male.

 

“You could give in. Sensing that your body is already reacting somewhat positively, perhaps you could get out your anger by…sexual acts.” Zeke’s smooth voice suggested, walking alongside the two. The Jaeger’s exchanged a look, Eren yanking Levi by the hips off the wall. Almost immediately, Zeke pressed his own body against Levi’s front, effectively sandwiching him between two bodies- pure muscle. It was beyond enticing, Levi had to admit. It had been long, too long- and a quick and messy fuck seemed promising. He could still hate them afterwards… Levi’s silver eyes burned with hatred, even as Eren grinded against him from behind, and Zeke from the front. He gasped out a surprised groan, tilting his head back from delicious friction. The eldest leaned in to latch onto the pale, exposed neck, a harsh bite being made. Levi growled, yanking his graying hair hard. The bite only deepened, drawing a hiss from the smallest.

 

“Give in.” Eren growled in Levi’s ear, his grip bruising on those hips. Increased grinding and heated breaths finally shoved Levi into a mindless state.

 

“Fine.” He breathed out, panting with need and desire. Zeke’s body was suddenly gone, and Eren shoved him against the desk, bending him over it with strength. Levi clawed the surface with a growl, pitiful. It was pitiful for him to allow this on the desk Erwin fucked him over countless times. Zeke for now, seemed content to watch, sitting in Erwin’s old chair- an image that filled Levi with fury, gaze cold and hateful. Opening drawers, finally Zeke whistled and pulled out a jar of oil.

 

“It must be true, then. How naughty of the Captain and Commander.” He taunted, meeting that dangerously threatening glare with a little smirk. Behind him, Eren viciously yanked down his own pants, and then tore off Levi’s in a fit of lust.

 

“Spread your slutty legs like you did for him.” Eren growled, unshown feelings of years of jealousy pouring out at once. Levi silently refused, gasping and jolting as a large, tan hand slapped down onto the cheek of his ass.

 

“Fucker! I’ll castrate you.” Levi snarled viciously, cut-off by another harsh and unforgiving slap. He winced, glaring defiantly at the other fucker sitting across from him, seemingly enjoying the view.

 

“Legs. Spread them.” Eren repeated, voice holding no room for debate. Reluctantly, he did as told and exposed himself for the pushy male behind him. Zeke slid the oil over, Eren dipping in two of his fingers and bringing them to Levi’s ass. He gasped as one pushed inside, arching his back as a reflex. “So tight, without the Commander’s big cock.” The brunette taunted, Levi banging his fist angrily onto the desk. Eren’s free hand went to Levi’s nape, pinning him down to the hard-wood surface. The first finger slowly fucked into him, stretching him in a way that was far from gentle. The raven kept his teeth clenched to withhold sounds, glaring daggers at a curious Zeke who watched.

 

“You’ll break your precious teeth, Levi.” He tsked, holding Levi’s nose shut till he had to open his mouth to breathe. The second he did, two fingers slid into his open mouth, shoving in deep. Levi moaned as a second finger shoved inside his ass, scissoring him open with expert movements. Who knew the brat had grown up in more ways than one? The old man seemed pretty amused with the sound, eyebrow raised as he thrusted his fingers deeper into Levi’s mouth. With a growl, the feisty male bit down onto those digits harshly, drawing a hiss from Zeke. “You always are an angry little monster, hm? Eren, I’m sure he’s ready now if he can bite my fingers so hard.” Zeke commented, Levi narrowing his eyes. He was prepped enough to avoid a tear, but not enough that it wouldn’t hurt. But Eren wasn’t about to argue, withdrawing his fingers to coat his very hard cock in lube.

 

“Deep breath, Captain.” Eren chuckled out, Levi squeezing his eyes shut in preparation. The pained grunt that came from him wasn’t able to be held back, Eren was much larger than he expected, as the brat pushed inch-by burning inch into him. “Tight little ass…if I’d known you could take it like this I’d have done it years ago.” The mouthy brunette growled, shoving in to the hilt. Levi unwillingly let out a whimper, but at least Eren gave him a long moment to adjust. “Fuck his mouth.” Levi had to register the words, confused until he opened his eyes to see Zeke removing his pants and cock.

 

“Hell fucking no-“ He began to snarl, cut off as his mouth was shoved over the length anyway. He growled with rage, teeth sinking into the hard flesh. A hard tug of his hair had him backing off, Zeke glaring in pain.

 

“Use that mouth right or your ass will pay.” Zeke warned in a low voice, one that Levi believed. That huge length in his mouth was daunting, he hadn’t sucked a cock in years. Regardless, he ran his tongue along the length, unable to move his head too much with the harsh grip on his hair. He sucked in breath through his nose, both men slowly grinding their lengths into him as a tease. It drew a whimper from Levi, whose body was wide awake by now.

 

“Take it like the slut you are.” Eren spoke, and in a coordinated effort- both men pulled back to thrust into Levi. He choked on the large length, ass twitching around the other as simultaneous efforts were made to fuck his lithe body. It was strange- being handled like this, there was nothing soft about it. Nothing caring, it was hate. Anger. Pure rage put into every thrust of their hips. Eren’s grip bruised his hips, Zeke’s harshly tugged his hair to the point he worried it would be yanked out. It was wrong, in so many ways…so why did it feel so fucking right? The brunette’s hips pistoned in and out of him hard and fast, slapping their hips together as he reached deep inside Levi. He brushed over that spot-the spot that made him see stars, a deep moan escaping as Zeke pulled back.

 

“He likes that, do it again.” Zeke hummed, smirking and cocky as Eren decided to assault that spot like ordered. The older man withdrew his cock to hear Levi’s cries and moans instead. The raven cried out as pleasure overwhelmed his senses, lines from his nails being left in the wooden desk. “Filthy little Captain, being fucked so well by his subordinate.” Eren growled after Zeke’s words, thrusting harder and more animalistically into Levi’s ass. A scream of pleasure erupted from Levi, tears filling his eyes. “He’s going to cum, stop.” The thrusts halted immediately, and Levi gasped and whined in an almost pitiful way.  _ Don’t stop… _ he almost begged- stopping himself and growling defiantly instead. “How about we switch, brother?” Zeke suggested, Eren panting hard and pulling out, giving one more harsh slap to that ass first.

 

“No- I don’t want you inside me you filthy fuck.” Levi snarled. Eren, he could live with fucking him…but Zeke…he refused to be fucked by him.

 

“I’ve already been inside you, Levi. Either I fuck you, or we can take turns fucking that pretty face and cumming all over you instead.” Zeke spoke calmly, moving to be behind the raven. “How about a change…” He nodded to the couch, Eren silently moving to accommodate the orders of the elder- laying on the couch on his back. With no warning, Zeke hoisted up the unsuspecting raven, firmly gripping despite his curses and flailing.

 

“Put me DOWN you intolerable, older than dirt, piece of shit!” Levi snarled viciously, huffing when he was dropped down on top of Eren’s broad chest. The brunette raised a cocky eyebrow as Levi’s gaze trailed over the muscles. “Fuck off.” Levi breathed out, a light hue of pink on those otherwise pale cheeks. Easily Zeke shifted his position by strong hands on his lithe hips, forcing his face level with Eren’s cock, ass up in the air for his taking. Nothing about the position was dignified. But fuck…Levi had been so turned on, so worked up until he was  _ so close.  _ And those bastards took it away too soon. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to be fucked. Eren’s tan hand ran through Levi’s dark, disheveled hair- almost gently. Green eyes flashed in admiration for a second, but it was soon gone and replaced with pent-up anger. Levi returned the hateful glare, shifting down to wrap his lips snug around Eren’s erection, sucking hard and reveling in the curse the brunette let out. His teeth grazed dangerously, a warning Eren narrowed his eyes at, rutting into that hot mouth eagerly.

 

“Quite the show.” Was the comment heard before Levi gasped around Eren’s length, Zeke’s large cock suddenly thrusting deeply into him. A deep moan erupted from the raven’s throat as the aged male grinded purposefully against that oh-so-sweet spot.

 

“Fuck! That mouth.” Eren groaned, tilting back his head, hair hanging messily around him. He was handsome- if he wasn’t a betraying son of a bitch.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Zeke mumbled, the only warning before Levi became absolutely assaulted by harsh, punishing thrusts. Those hips slammed against his, jolting him forward onto Eren’s waiting cock. It would have torn a scream from his throat- had it not been stuffed full. Any sign of gentleness, though there wasn’t any to begin with, was gone- both men tugging Levi closer to gain more pleasure. It was overwhelming for the Captain, but blinding pleasure was also present as he was double-fucked so deliciously. They were enemies, they were backstabbing monsters in his eyes- but he was a monster too. A rough hand wrapped around Levi’s weeping length, drawing incoherent moans and whimpers- drawing him closer and closer to the edge. This was brutal, it was vicious and angry- it was hate, clear as day. Hatred and longing, need- as primal as any animal’s. The first grunt came from Eren, shoving Levi’s head down as he bucked his hips and came, cursing his name. Next came Levi, groaning and trembling in their arms, spilling his release over the couch and Eren’s thighs. Several rough, dominating thrusts later came a moan of ecstasy, burying his cock deep inside the raven to release his enemy seed.

 

Levi felt dazed, out of it as both men untangled their bodies from his. “This was a good talk, Captain.” Eren taunted, redressing himself.

 

“I look forward to working together, Levi.” Came the second Jaeger’s words. Levi panted, covered in cum and rage still emanating from his body. The door slammed shut, he was alone. Revenge was going to be had, one way or another.


End file.
